


watch

by prankingteapot



Series: dr: 1 [27]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: F/F, Office Sex, Oral Sex, holiday fic, strap on
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 14:22:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29333736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prankingteapot/pseuds/prankingteapot
Summary: Sayaka visits Kyoko at work on Valentine’s Day.
Relationships: Kirigiri Kyoko/Maizono Sayaka
Series: dr: 1 [27]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1558147
Kudos: 19





	watch

**Author's Note:**

> just an idea that’s been floatin around from a while that made its way onto paper for (early) valentine’s day. hope you like it!

* * *

“I’ve got paperwork to...do.”

The work quickly became the furthest thing from Kyoko’s mind when she’d finally torn her eyes away from the paper and to her office door, where Sayaka was standing. She’d opened the puffy coat she’d worn in anticipation of Kyoko turning her attention to her, revealing the sexy bra she was wearing in place of proper clothes. Kyoko’s eyes trailed down Sayaka’s body and landed on the extra thing she’d brought, tucked safely into the waistband of Sayaka’s skirt, her favorite strap-on toy.

“Are you sure you want to do that paperwork, when you could do me instead?” Sayaka asked, dropping the coat she’d used as cover. She sauntered over to Kyoko’s desk, coming around it to face Kyoko. Kyoko turned her chair towards her girlfriend. The temptation was there, and very real; the sight of Sayaka in the special lingerie was turning Kyoko on. But she couldn’t shake the fact she was at work, a bit behind on her paperwork, and she’d been hoping to get through it today so she didn’t have to think about it on the weekend. 

On the other hand, it wasn’t every day that her girlfriend showed up to her office, secretly half naked and with her favorite toy in tow. 

“I suppose the paperwork can wait a bit,” Kyoko said finally, turning back to her desk to clear some space. Once the space in front of her was clear (papers and other various office supplies pushed aside), Kyoko pushed her chair back and stood behind her desk as Sayaka stepped closer. 

“I was hoping you’d say that,” Sayaka said, as she sat back on Kyoko’s desk. 

“I had some good inspiration to,” Kyoko replied, looking down to the toy. She reached one hand down to gently remove the strap-on from where Sayaka had hidden it. “I just can’t believe you brought this, too.” 

“You have been saying you’d like to bend me over your desk someday, and this seemed like the perfect opportunity,” Sayaka said, watching as Kyoko set the thing aside on her desktop for the time being. “So, come on, get to it.” 

“Part of that fantasy was to spend some time to get you ready first, don’t rush me,” Kyoko said, leaning in to kiss Sayaka’s chest.

“Who knew you were such the romantic,” Sayaka quipped, but settled in as Kyoko worked on peppering her chest in kisses. Kyoko’s hands reached behind Sayaka’s back and up to the bra’s clasp, and without skipping a beat she unclipped it. With a small gasp, Sayaka’s chest was uncovered, and Kyoko quickly moved her mouth to take one of her nipples into her mouth. She swirled her tongue around Sayaka’s nipple as her hands joined in, cupping her breasts. Kyoko’s thumb rubbed at the nipple she wasn’t sucking on, the little nub quickly perking up under her touch. Kyoko quickly switched her actions, moving to suck on Sayaka’s other nipple and play with her other breast. Nipple play was one of Sayaka’s big turn ons, so whenever Kyoko did decide to spend some time at her chest, it always helped get her raring to go. But the fact that Kyoko was doing so while in her work environment instead of at home in their bed definitely intensified the heat Sayaka was feeling between her legs. 

It seemed to turn Kyoko on as well, and she suddenly broke away from Sayaka’s breasts. Before she could ask or say anything, Sayaka found herself being pushed back on Kyoko’s desk, and she willingly laid back as Kyoko’s hands moved to flip Sayaka’s skirt up, revealing her panties. 

“You’re already so wet, this is really turning you on, hm?” Kyoko asked, immediately noting how dark the crotch of them were. 

“Just get them off me,” Sayaka replied. Taking that as an answer, Kyoko got to her knees between Sayaka’s legs. Sayaka arched her back as Kyoko’s hands reached up to tug at Sayaka’s panties, sliding them down her legs and tossing them aside. 

“Yes,” Sayaka breathed, spreading her legs and resting them on Kyoko’s shoulders, as Kyoko leaned in and buried her face between Sayaka’s legs. She wrapped her hands around Sayaka’s thighs, wasting no time in starting to eat Sayaka out. Sayaka moaned at the contact of Kyoko’s tongue on her folds, her toes curling at the pleasure washing over her. Kyoko flicked her tongue over Sayaka’s clit, focusing on the little nub and pushed on from Sayaka’s moans, her mind completely wandering away from work. 

“Oh, right there, Kyoko, yes!” 

Kyoko focused on her task, trying not to get too carried away as she worked. There was still another mission to accomplish; today this was just foreplay. As such, she unwrapped one of her hands from around Sayaka’s thighs and blindly reached on her desktop for the item she’d placed aside. It took a moment for her fingers to find it, but once they touched the plastic, she seized the object, bringing it between Sayaka’s legs. Kyoko managed to break her mouth away from Sayaka’s folds and switched from using her tongue to using the tip of the strap-on to pleasure her without skipping much of a beat. 

She teasingly rubbed the tip of the toy over her girlfriend’s slick nether lips, waiting only a moment before pressing the tip inside, the resounding moan from Sayaka encouraging her. 

“More, I need more inside,” Sayaka moaned immediately, and Kyoko complied, but not completely. 

She gave Sayaka only about an inch of the toy, earning another groan in response. 

“Are you ready for me to put it on and bend you over the desk now?” Kyoko asked, pretty much knowing the answer she was about to get.

“Yes! Yes, gods,” Sayaka replied. 

Kyoko answered by gently pulling the toy out, and moving to stand. Sayaka propped herself up on her elbows, watching Kyoko get ready. In one swoop, Kyoko pulled down both her skirt and panties, before replacing them with the harness of the strap-on. The fake toy (its tip still a bit slick from being inside Sayaka) now in place, Kyoko gave a little nod to Sayaka, who slid herself off the desk and turned away from Kyoko. 

Kyoko pressed herself against Sayaka’s back, pushing her against the desk, and Sayaka bent slightly, using her palms to balance herself. Kyoko reached down and flipped Sayaka’s skirt up again, this time exposing her bare nethers. She pressed the toy between Sayaka’s legs, and Sayaka spread them a bit wider. 

“Come on, I’m ready,” Sayaka said, a bit more desperately than she’d intended. Kyoko reached a hand down to guide the toy to its destination, and relished in the groan from Sayaka as she slowly pushed inside her, this time fully. Kyoko began with a slow pace, allowing Sayaka a few moments to get used to it before speeding up her thrusts. 

Sayaka’s hands balled into fists on the desktop as her body was rocked by Kyoko. Moans fell freely from her mouth, and the pleasure began building up inside her once more. Getting fucked by the toy at home was nice, but having it being done while being in Kyoko’s office just had a different kind of appeal that fueled her pleasure in a way she couldn’t describe. 

“That feels so good, keep going, Kyoko,” she moaned, closing her eyes as Kyoko did just that. Kyoko gripped Sayaka’s hip with one hand, her other hand moving around Sayaka’s body to cup one of her bouncing breasts. She leaned her head close to Sayaka’s ear. 

“You like me fucking you in my office?” Kyoko whispered huskily, giving Sayaka’s breast a good squeeze (and not to mention, surprise from her random bout of dirty talk). “It’s making you really hot, isn’t it?” 

“Y-yes!” Sayaka moaned. “I’ve never been so turned on before.” 

“Same here, this is—”

Kyoko was cut off as her office door suddenly opened, and Makoto stood in the doorway.

“Hey, Kyoko, did you finish those...”

He trailed off as he took in the sight of the girls. Everything had stopped; Sayaka had a deer caught in the headlights look, but Kyoko’s face had become stoic. As stoic as she could be while being figuratively balls deep in Sayaka, of course.

“Makoto, shut the door.” 

He wordlessly obeyed her command. An awkward silence hung around the room for a moment before it was broken by Kyoko. 

“You can stay and watch in exchange for not saying anything to anyone about this.” 

“What?” both Makoto and Sayaka piped up together.

“Is that not a fair deal?” Kyoko asked. 

“I mean...I’m not complaining,” Makoto said, shrugging his shoulders a bit. 

“And you?” Kyoko asked, giving Sayaka’s breast another little squeeze with her hand. 

“If it won’t get you in trouble, sure,” she replied a bit hesitantly, meeting Makoto’s eyes. He quickly shook his head. 

“Just think about me, don’t worry about him,” Kyoko leaned in and whispered to Sayaka, as she rocked her hips. Sayaka nodded against Kyoko, becoming less tense as Kyoko slowly picked up her rhythm again. After a moment, she let out a moan as Kyoko’s speed was back to what it was before Makoto had accidentally interrupted them. 

“It’s just us, he’s not here,” Kyoko whispered again, keeping her rhythm, trying to bring Sayaka back into the moment. She was a bit surprised to realize that having Makoto watch them was making her feel hot. In a show of dominance, she moved her hand from Sayaka’s breast and used it to gently push Sayaka’s body down against her desktop, to really bend her over her desk like she’d fantasized about before. 

Sayaka moaned as she felt Kyoko’s hands settle on her hips again after she’d been bent over, as she pounded into her with their toy. The feelings of pleasure had come back, and she managed to slip a hand down to rub at her aching clit to intensify her pleasure. 

This had been the last thing Makoto had imagined walking into when he had gone to visit Kyoko’s office. Kyoko’s offer had been even more unexpected, but it had turned out to be the hottest thing he’d seen all day. He shifted uncomfortably in his spot against the door as his pants grew tight, and he reached a hand down to rub at himself through his pants. This would be a satisfying wank once he was back in the safety of his own office, though one he would never speak the contents of to anyone. 

Sayaka’s moans had picked up again, as she allowed herself to be dominated on Kyoko’s desktop. That aspect had upped her already intense pleasure, and she was nearing her breaking point again. 

“Kyoko, I’m gonna cum,” she managed, her free hand squeezing into a fist on the desk.

“While Makoto’s watching?” Kyoko teased, moving her eyes to the man with a now very visible tent in his pants, making sure to hold his gaze as she delivered the next few thrusts to Sayaka. “Alright, go ahead, Sayaka, come for me.” 

Kyoko felt Sayaka’s body immediately tense up beneath her, a loud moan announcing her climax, making her look away from Makoto; just as she did, his hips stuttered in place as he experienced a hands-free orgasm, pushed on from the sight and cumming into his underwear. 

Kyoko slowed her thrusts considerably, but still gave some long, slower thrusts as Sayaka rode the waves of pleasure out on the toy. She shuddered a few times before she fully came down, and Kyoko carefully pulled out of her. She pressed herself against Sayaka’s back once more, leaning in to kiss her cheek over her shoulder. 

“Good girl,” Kyoko whispered, before looking back to Makoto. Now he had a slight deer in the headlights look, though his cheeks were flushed. 

“I won’t tell anyone, promise,” he said quickly, before opening Kyoko’s door and heading out, shutting it behind him. Kyoko didn’t have time to wonder why he’d left so fast, instead turning her attention back to Sayaka, who had turned around to face Kyoko again.

“Thank you for the Valentine’s day surprise,” Kyoko said. “It was a nice break from the normal day.” 

“You’re welcome, but maybe I should keep the surprises to the bedroom from now on, huh?” Sayaka asked. Kyoko chuckled, giving a nod. 

“Maybe,” she replied. “Don’t worry about Makoto though, he’s trustworthy.” 

Sayaka nodded, despite still feeling a bit wary. “Anyway, I should probably go and let you get back to your paperwork.” 

“We can pick this up later,” Kyoko said, as she removed the harness from her hips, holding the toy in her hand and looking at it thoughtfully. “I think I’ll keep this here for the rest of today.” 

“You aren’t going to get anything done,” Sayaka said. 

Kyoko gave a shrug. “Or maybe it’ll help me double my work output.”

“You’ll have to let me know when you get home later,” Sayaka replied, and Kyoko nodded. Sayaka went back around the desk and picked up her coat, wrapping it around her body and zipping it back up. Kyoko sat in her chair again, before noticing something on the edge of her desk.

“Hey, don’t forget your panties,” Kyoko said, reaching for them, and Sayaka turned around. 

“Keep those here with you today, too,” she said, before quickly slipping out the door. Kyoko let the words sink in, before grasping Sayaka’s panties. The crotch of them was still soaked, the heady scent of Sayaka’s arousal clinging to them. 

Kyoko sat back in her chair, her eyes falling on the toy in her hand once more.

* * *

When Makoto returned to Kyoko’s office a little while later (this time after knocking and waiting to be invited in), she was already back to work, no signs that anything had happened in her office. 

“Uh, hey, just wondering if you finished those forms now,” Makoto asked from the door, clearing his throat after he’d asked his question. 

Kyoko looked up and nodded at him. “Just about done.” 

She subtly rolled her hips again, holding back a moan as she secretly rode the toy she’d used on Sayaka a while before as she worked; she’d been sitting on it and teasing herself since Sayaka had left, pretending she was riding her girlfriend’s lap. 

“Great,” Makoto said, grinning back at her. “So, uh...thanks for letting me watch earlier.” 

“You’re welcome. As long as you still won’t say anything,” Kyoko said, dropping her head back to the papers. 

“I won’t, really,” Makoto said. 

“Alright,” Kyoko said, as she finished signing her name on the last form she was working on. “And done. You can take them now.” 

Makoto nodded as he came into the room to collect the papers. “Thanks. You can go home now if you want.” 

Kyoko leaned back in her chair, again holding back a moan as the toy pressed deep inside her. “I think I’ll stick around for just a little longer.” 

“I’m surprised you’re not eager to leave right away, but okay,” Makoto said with a shrug, gathering the folder of papers. “Well, have a good weekend,” he said with a wave, and Kyoko nodded. 

She waited until he’d left and closed the door behind him before she leaned back in her chair, her hand reaching down to grab the base of the toy. She grabbed it, spreading her legs as she quickly pumped it inside herself. She groaned, eyes rolling back as she finally got some pleasure herself. 

It only took a few moments before she was brought to the quickest orgasm she’d ever had, her thighs squeezing around her hand, as she tried to continue her pace of pumping the toy inside of herself. Kyoko’s teeth clamped down on her tongue, holding back the moans she desperately wanted to cry out, but resisted. She’d already been caught at work once today; she couldn’t take it again. 

Her orgasm washed over her quickly, and she allowed herself a few moments to calm down before she stood on shaky legs, beginning to gather her things to leave. She redressed herself, gathered the extra items she had, and left her office, eager for the Valentine’s weekend ahead. 

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading!


End file.
